


I am from...

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [32]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am from black letters,<br/>which turn into words, that flow into pages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am from...

I am from the music,

which drifts in and out, like currents of the wind.

I am from the sound of raindrops,

piddle-paddling down gutters.

I am from black letters,

which turn into words, that flow into pages.

I am from burning candles,

with savory fumes of sandalwood.

I am from the wings,

of a hardworking purple dragon.

I am from white pillowcases,

who's names were Mrs. Fufu.

I am from a kitty,

black, beautiful, fuzzy, and lovely.

I am from the howling wolves,

graceful and brave, and fierce in their own way.


End file.
